


I can't blame you for the things you know

by orphan_account



Series: You hate your pulse (because it thinks you're still alive) [9]
Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: This one isn't sad, Why did he have to die?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi has fun messing with Hiro sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like two days ago but couldn't find a title and I spent the last hour trying to figure one out.
> 
> It's from "10,000 weight in gold" by head and heart.

"I think I win." Hiro says motioning to the small machine on the desk. 

"Does it connects directly to the computer?"

"Yep, once placed on something, you have the exact location of it."

"Impressive." Tadashi says ruffling Hiro's hair. "But does it really work?"

"I made it, of course it does."

"Did you test it?"

"No... but that's not as important as what you need it for."

Tadashi smiles to himself, he loved Hiro more than anything but tricking him into making a tracker then sewing said tracker into his jacket, was too perfect to pass up.

"Mochi."' Tadashi lies.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't planning on adding more to this one but Ren O'neil over on FF.net gave me a really good idea. So yay! More happy fics!

Winning bot fights came easily to Hiro. The only thing that he hated was after every fight, his brother would be waiting for him. Then Tadashi would scold him.

Hiro hated these speeches, the rants that lasted until they got home, only to be repeated by Aunt Cass.Of course, Hiro understood Cass telling him off, she was like his mom, but Tadashi, his brother, who talked like he never has done anything wrong. So, Hiro never listened to his brother's rants.

Today was no exception, it gave Hiro time to figure out how Tadashi always knew where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have chapter 3 written, I just have to edit it and make sure it makes sense.
> 
> So thanks for reading and tell me what you think.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one exam left, spanish III... just thought I'd post this before I die... Mourn my death people... mourn my death.

"Tadashi, have you seen Mochi?" Hiro asks.

"Nope." Tadashi answers, "why do you need him?"

"I need him to help me with a new project."

"And you wonder why he hates you?"

"He doesn't hate me, he love me."

"Sure, he does." Tadashi mumbles.

Hiro rolls his eyes, "What about the tracker?"

Tadashi freezes, "um... It's been acting up."

"Like I believe that." Hiro says grabbing Tadashi's phone, before pausing. The dot was exactly where he stood. 'Okay, maybe it was busted.'

"Told you." Tadashi says noticing Hiro's face.

Hiro stands, ignoring his brother, "Mochi must have messed with it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, (cause I am going to die) Winter break is two weeks long! (So YAY!) So updates should happen often and it will be fun... and I have nothing else to do.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck... I know, I completely suck. I was sick a few days during winter break... Then it was Chirstmas then new years... And I never got around to writing... and now school has started again. But fortunately I have a study hall, then the first week back, I had crazy writers block.
> 
> Okay I'm done... I'm writing again. Yay! I also just got back into anime... (stopped after watching vampire knight last year) so expect a no.6 fic... Cause I'm still not over that show.

Hiro races out of the room barely remembering to hand Tadashi his phone back. 

He couldn't believe he was so stupid.  
First challenging Hiro to make a tracker then failing to make a working one. 

Tadashi had it planned from the beginning.

And just so Tadashi could use Hiro's own tech as a way to find him.

There was only one way to get Tadashi back for this. And Hiro knew exactly what to do.

All he needed was to figure out where exactly the tracker is. It had to be in his jacket, finding where... Was a bigger problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I am really sorry about not posting for a while, hope you liked it.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... hi, I suck. Blame The Bane Chronicles... it was too good to put down. It's Cassie Clare's fault for writing amazing books. And if you haven't read any of her work then drop everything you are doing and read all of her books. 
> 
> ANYWAY, hope you enjoy.

After hours of searching Hiro finally found the tracker, hidden in the hood of his jacket Hiro was able to remove the small device with little trouble. All that was left was setting his plan in action.

Step one: Find the tracker.

Step two: Make a second tracker. 

Step three: Place second tracker in an alley

Step four: Leave for ‘bot fight’ after Tadashi is sleeping.

Step five: Deactivate first tracker and active second.

Step six: Hide.

Step seven: Watch Tadashi find tracker.

Step eight: Gloat.

Everything went as planned; Tadashi found the tracker but couldn’t seem to find Hiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think... oh, nearly forgot there. I am going to be taking down my other story. It needs to be worked on (a lot) cause the plot I was writing I noticed did not make any sense... I apologize for that.


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one people, this took a bit to edit to 100 words, hope you enjoy!

Everything went as planned until halfway through step eight Tadashi called the cops. Hiro was forced out of hiding as soon as police arrived on scene. Then after a ride home from the cops, the day ended in a rant from Aunt Cass and another longer one from Tadashi.

Then at the end of both long rants Hiro answered with a simple, “I am very sorry and it will never happen again.”

So Hiro would have to find a different way to get Tadashi back, this time however he would want to fully complete gloating. 

Preferable in front of Tadashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think, even thought I might think its good I find it hard to edit my own work sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, I'm warning you I might be slow to update next week cause of finals... So that will be fun.


End file.
